Punys Imperials
Els Punys Imperials són una de les vint legions originàries que creà l'Emperador per dur a terme la Gran Croada, una gran campanya galàctica amb la finalitat de reconquerir i reconstruir l'Imperi de la Humanitat que s'havia perdut durant el període anomenat "La Vella Nit". La traició d'Horus i el conflicte posterior que desencadenà (L'Heretgia d'Horus) va significar l'escissió de les legions i el final de la Gran Croada. Història Orígens La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus * 544.M32 - La Guerra de la Bèstia. * 546.M32: In what became known as the Beheading, the High Lords of Terra are all slain on the orders of Drakan Vangorich, Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum. The rogue Master of Assassins is tracked down and slain by a Space Marine strike force drawn from the Imperial Fists,Halo Brethren and Sable Swords. Only a single Space Marine survives the campaign.21 * 378.M36: At the height of the Age of Apostasy, the Imperial Fists under Chapter Master Lazerian alongside the Black Templars, Soul Drinkers,Fire Hawks and forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus assault the Ecclesiarchal Palace on Terra, seat of Goge Vandire and his attempt to assume control of the Imperium.15b * 654.M37: Caiguda de la Ciutat d'Adamantium. * 766.M37 - Destrucció ''' The Dawn Hammer. Strike Force Ultra of the Imperial Fists destroyed the space hulk of the Ork Warboss Sunspitta.46a * '''755.M438 - Setge de Balle Alpha. the Imperial Fists defend a capitol city against an Ork Waaagh! lead by warboss Gogard, inflicting heavy casualties and holding the city until reinforced by the Blood Angels.43 Tactical outlays remain of the defensive positions employed against an enemy armoured attack.9b * 812.M39: Techmarine Suprema Lysol Blane authors the Liber Proditor Armorum. * 567.M40: Chaos-inspired insurgence on the planet of Iduno is pacified. The Campaign included the Battle of Colonial Bridge which resulted in the promotion of Darnath Lysander. * 585.M40: Els Punys Imperials aborden i capturen el creuer Eldar Sang de Khaine. * 659.M40 - Setge de Haddrake Tor. ampanya que durà tres anys, els Punys Imperials recuperaren el món de Haddrake Tor del Caos. Durant el setge, el capità de la 1ª Companyia ,Kleitus, mor en combat i abans de morir atorga el Puny de Dorn a Lysander, juntament amb la capitania de la 1ª Companyia. * 777.M41 -''' [[Batalla del Laberint de Ferro|'''Batalla del Laberint de Ferro]].''' * '''790.M41 - Croada de Nimbosa. '''Els Punys Imperials junt amb els Templers Negres formen part de la Croada de Nimbosa. La Campanya acaba amb la reclamació de Nimbosa de l'Imperi Tau. Tot i això, els dos capítols tenen greus baixes en la batalla de Koloth Gorge.6b * '''830.M41: Chapter Master Vladimir Pugh leads two-thirds of the Chapter to retake a string of worlds in the Tyros Gulf that were conquered by Rogal Dorn during the Great Crusade but subsequently lost. The Imperial Fists are ambushed by Illic Nightspear and Eldar from Craftworld Alaitoc and Pugh is nearly killed but the campaign ends in success. 40 * 853.M41 -''' [[Rebel·lió de Krandor|'''Rebel·lió de Krandor]]. * 949.M41 - 814ª edició de la Festa de les Espades. ' * '''955.M41 -' '''Setge de Fort Mork * 959.M41 - Purga de Ganymede. * 966.M41 -''' '''La Purga de Malodrax. * 968.M41: L'Alçament de Khai-Zhan. * 969.M41 - La Invasió de Taladorn. * 970.M41 - As part of his censure for Taladorn, Lysander is temporarily stripped of the First Captaincy and assigned to 3rd Company, which he is ordered to rebuild. As part of this penance, Lysander is ordered to undertake the Crusade of Thunder against the Orks. Following the Campaign, Tor Garadon is promoted to 3rd Captain and Lysander returns to First Captain. 41a * 970.M41 - [[La Infestació de Drashin|'La Infestació de Drashin']]. * 971.M41 - [[La Caiguda de Malodrax|'La Caiguda de Malodrax']]. * 975.M41 -''' [[Purga de Ghallamore|'''Purga de Ghallamore]]. * 975.M41 -''' La 3ª Companyia es desplegada per Vorn Hagan per reclamar 18 móns al voltant de l'Ull del Terror, els quals s'han aixecat en armes contra l'Imperi.41c * '981.M41 -' Captain Taelos undertakes a warrior pilgrimage, taking him to the worlds of Maelstrom, Choria, Fell Heart and Golgotha.17b * Reclaiming the Rynn's World from Ork menace.49 * '984.M41 -' The Crusade of Valorous Steel. The Imperial Fists defend Pharos from Dark Eldar raiders.41c * '988.M41 -' The Campaign of Fire and Steel. The 3rd Company and the Salamanders break the Alpha Legion hold on Magnas Prime * '''997.M41 - Defensa de Miral II. * 998.M41: 2nd Company engages outlying elements of Waaagh! Dethzarka. 6th and 9th companies dispatched in support.16b * 998.M41 - La Batalla de la 'Endeavour of Will. The Star Fort ''Endeavour of Will is attacked by an Iron Warriors Warband. Enemy commander is believed to be the infamous Warsmith Shon’tu.16b * '998.M41 -' Fleet Helios engaged in Eye of Terror containment operations. 16b * '999.M41 - ' 3rd Company is lured into a trap on the surface of Hydra Cordatus by the Iron Warriors and is nearly destroyed in the ensuing Siege. No more than thirty Battle-Brothers survive.27a 40Captain Tor Garadon, now Captain of the 2nd Company, is tasked to rebuild the 3rd Company once more just as Lysander had decades earlier. He is aided by those veterans who fought alongside him during the 3rd Company's Crusade of Thunder that was instrumental to its last reconstitution. 41a * '''999.M41: At least five companies take part defending against the 13th Black Crusade, smashing into traitor Astartes at Cadia. The 1st, 2nd, and elements of the 3rd companies are instrumental in defending strategic locations on Cadia and 2nd Company wins battle honours for defeating a horde of mutants numbering 10,000. 19 * 999.M41 - La Batalla de Phalanx. La 3ª Companyia defensa la fortalesa-monestir (Phalanx) d'un assalt demoníac liderat pel Ferreter de Guerra dels Guerrers de Ferro Shon'tu i del dimoni Be'lakor. Món natal i planetes d'influència Doctrina de combat Organització Naus conegudes. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Creències Reliquies conegudes La llavor genètica Capítols Descendents dels Punys Imperials Vegeu article: Capítols Descendents dels Punys Imperials. Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Punys Imperials (Gran Croada i Heretgia d'Horus). Post-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Punys Imperials (Post-Heretgia d'Horus). Llegir més Galeria Fonts Extret, traduït i adaptat del Lexicanum, Wikihammer 40k UK i Wikihammer 40k ESP. * Cities of Death (Supplement) * Codex: Angels of Death (7th Edition) (Supplement), pg. 83 * Codex: Astartes * Codex: Black Templars (4th Edition), pp. 6, 19 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pg. 32 * Codex: City Fight, pp. 74-78 * Codex: Imperialis * Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 8, 40-45, 47, 49, 93, 114, 150-151 * Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition), pp. 8, 27, 31, 45, 49, 91, 151 * Codex: Space Marines (4th Edition), pp. 47, 77, 81 * Codex: Space Marines (3rd Edition) * Codex: Tau (4th Edition) * Codex: Ultramarines (2nd Edition) * Collecting and Painting Wargames Armies * Deathwatch: Core Rulebook (RPG), pp. 38-39, * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG), pp. 54-56, 104 * Deathwatch: Rites of Battle (RPG), pp. 44-51, 53, 66-69, 157 * Epic: Battle Book * How To Paint Space Marines * Horus Heresy: Collected Vision, pp. 249, 342-343, 353, 359 * Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition, pp. 30, 138, 150, 160 * Imperial Armour Volume Two (Second Edition) - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes, pg. 18 * Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War, Part Two, pg. 84 * Imperial Armour - The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal, pp. 80-81 * Index Astartes, Imperial Fists, Games Workshop Website * Index Astartes II, "Emperor's Fist - The Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter", pp. 12-17 * Index Astartes IV, "Bloodied Fist - The Crimson Fists Space Marine Chapter" * Insignium Astartes * Rogue Trader: The Soul Reaver (RPG), pg. 59 * The Art of Clint Langley * The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination (Imperial Armour), pp. 52-53, 56-67, 266-273 * The Thirteenth Black Crusade * To Cleanse The Stars by Andy Chambers and Matt Keefe * Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (6th Edition), pg. 219 * Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (5th Edition), pg. 142 * Warhammer 40,000: Sentinels of Terra (Imperial Fists Supplement) * White Dwarf 302 (UK), "Heroes of the Imperium", pp. 84-85 * White Dwarf 286 (UK), "The Eye of Terror", pp. 69-70 * White Dwarf 249 (US), "Index Astartes - Emperor's Shield" * Horus Rising (Novel) by Dan Abnett * The Flight of the Eisenstein (Novel) by James Swallow * Mechanicum (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Nemesis (Novel) by James Swallow * Tales of Heresy (Horus Heresy Anthology), "Blood Games" by Dan Abnett * The Dark King - The Lightning Tower (Audio Book), by Graham McNeill and Dan Abnett * Age of Darkness (Anthology), "The Last Remembrancer" by John French * Deliverance Lost (Novel) by Gav Thorpe * Shadows of Treachery (Anthology) Edited by Christian Dunn & Nick Kyme, "The Crimson Fist" by John French, pp. 7-56 * Legacies of Betrayal (Anthology), "Riven" by John French, pg. 161-202 * Burden of Duty (Audio) by James Swallow * Binding (Ebook) by Ray Harrison * Daenyathos (Novella) by Ben Counter * Herald of Oblivion (Novel) by Jonathan Green * Harlequin by Ian Watson (Inquisition War Trilogy) * Heroes of the Space Marines (Anthology), "Honour Among Fiends" by Dylan Owen, "One Hate" by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, & "Gauntlet Run" by Chris Roberson * Victories of the Space Marines (Anthology), "But Dust in the Wind" by Jonathan Green * Phalanx (Novel) by Ben Counter * Salamander (Tome of Fire Novel Series) by Chris Kyme * Sons of Dorn (Novel) by Chris Roberson * Storm of Iron (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Space Marine (Novel) by Ian Watson (no longer considered canon) * Sentinels of Terra - A Codex: Space Marines Supplement (6th Edition) (Digital Edition) * Titanicus (Novel) by Dan Abnett * Harlequin (Novel) by Ian Watson * Chaos Child (Novel) by Ian Watson * Warrior Brood (Novel) by C.S. Goto * Warriors of Ultramar (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Endeavour of Will (Ebook) by Ben Counter * I Am Slaughter (Novel) by Dan Abnett * Predator Prey (Novel) by Rob Sanders * Forge World - Imperial Fists Legion Templar Brethren Upgrade Set * Forge World - Imperial Fists Legion Phalanx Warder Squad Upgrade Set * Forge World - Imperial Fists Legion Contemptor Dreadnought Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials Categoria:Marines Espacials‏ Categoria:Capítol de Marines Espacials‏‎ Categoria:Punys Imperials